


Ships Passing In The Night

by SkyJams



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJams/pseuds/SkyJams
Summary: Debriefing after a situation, Bobby talks to AJ about what’s bothering him.
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith
Kudos: 9





	Ships Passing In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting some short and silly mini-fics in December based on a series of prompts. Happy holidays!   
> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort  
> I don’t really know what I was doing with this one. It’s a bit silly and sappy. I don’t think I’m any good at writing drama.

Surrounded by a half dozen of his officers, Bobby held an ice pack to the bump on his head while he listened to their chatter. He was grateful that they cared, but it was a little overwhelming. They all wanted stories of what happened, how he got kidnapped, who did it, what injuries he got. Bobby just felt exhausted with the fatigue of fading adrenaline. He muttered out answers as best he could but he wasn’t even sure if anyone was taking a statement or if they just wanted the gossip. 

From the window in his office he saw someone enter the lobby with red on their shirt. Bobby took a step out of the circle of officers to get a better look. Sure enough, Hunter was making his way downstairs. The tan uniform was now filthy, putting the fresh red stain on display. He must have been let out of the hospital, Bobby realized. He felt a gnawing in his chest knowing AJ had saved him, but was left all alone to hobble back to the station, while Bobby had half the staff here taking his temperature. His heart ached watching the Trooper take too long to find the right keys to the downstairs lockup. 

Looking around, Bobby took in the people surrounding him. Toretti was arguing with Malton over something, a couple of officers were on their MDT’s, some cadets waiting, trying not to be noticed. Bobby glanced down thoughtfully at the ice pack in his hand. He got away so lucky. 

Two scumbags had kidnapped Bobby, and Hunter was the only cop who noticed. The Trooper had chased them down and when he found them, he made the order to shoot at the kidnapper. What he didn’t know was that the second guy had slipped away to keep watch, and when the police opened fire, he attacked AJ. The guy had tackled him from behind and could have executed AJ then and there, but the Trooper kicked his feet out and knocked the guy down. They wrestled on the floor, a knife was pulled, he slashed AJ’s arm, and AJ knocked the guy out cold. Both suspects ended up in the ICU. Bobby got knocked over in the scuffle and got a nasty bump to the head for it. A pitiful injury for his part. 

Looking despondent at the ice pack in his hand, he turned to Toretti, “I’m uh… I’m just going to run downstairs for a minute,” Bobby cleared his throat, uncomfortable with all the listening ears. “I’m going to go talk to AJ.” 

“Do you want me to come? You know, take a statement?” Toretti asked, taking a step towards the door, ready to follow. 

“No, no. You stay and uh... just give me a few minutes,” Bobby requested. 

Toretti reluctantly stayed where he was, but was most certainly still talking to Bobby about signs of a concussion, but he didn’t care, he was heading straight downstairs, following after Hunter. 

Although, downstairs ended up being an overestimation. AJ was still at the top, hanging onto the railing with uncharacteristic hesitation as Bobby approached. 

“Hey, you’re out,” Bobby said as he approached. He looked at AJ up and down cautiously, but he didn’t say anything. Or move. 

“You uh… you ok?” Bobby asked, approaching slowly. 

AJ took a deep breath, still looking down the stairs. “Yeah, m’good...” he trailed off. 

Bobby stood next to him and said “Let me see,” as he reached for his injured arm. AJ let him look. The bloody fabric dangling down looked like a costume against the clean, pristine bandage on his arm. It was wrapped in some sort of plastic, definitely a protective measure from how often he popped his stitches when he refused to slow down. 

From the size of it, this was a nasty gash, but it didn’t explain how pale and shaken AJ looked. “What else?” Bobby demanded. 

AJ looked away again. “Sprained my ankle,” he replied pitifully. Bobby regarded his face closely. 

“Never slowed you down before,” the Chief persisted.

AJ exhaled deeply again and clenched his teeth before answering. “I thought they shot you,” he said quietly. 

“Who? The kidnappers?” Bobby replied reflexively. He was so surprised. 

Turning carefully to face him, AJ continued, “I didn’t want to chance it, and told them to shoot… then I got jumped, and last thing I see is you going down.” 

AJ paused looking thoughtfully at the ice pack still uselessly sitting in Bobby’s hand. “I thought, well I thought they shot you. I didn’t know…” AJ glanced at the door. “Everyone ran over, and medical… they wouldn’t let me see you because of this,” he said, raising his bandaged arm. “They were all freaking out, talking about your head injury…” 

For a moment Bobby didn’t know how to respond. He cursed under his breath and watched as AJ turned back towards the steps. 

A panicky feeling in Bobby’s gut made him dive forward and wrap his arms around the brunet. He’s probably way too rough, considering he just got stitches in his arm, but Bobby held him tight. 

What he didn’t expect was for AJ to push him away. The Trooper shook off Bobby and hobbled down the stairs, faster than he expected on a busted ankle. 

“AJ, c’mon,” Bobby said, heading downstairs after him. “Please.”

Hunter stopped in the hallway and turned to face the other man, his expression masked up. “It’s fine, Bobby,” he said dismissively. 

“You saved me. No one else would have found me,” Bobby pleaded quietly. He put his hand tentatively on AJ’s shoulder, but AJ wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Come here,” Bobby said, insistent this time. He hugged AJ once again, trying to be gentle. He wrapped his arms protectively around his shoulders and resisted the urge to squeeze even though he wanted to. He tilted his head and quietly said “That’s twice now you’ve saved me.” 

AJ huffed, like the brat he is, and brought one arm loosely around Bobby’s waist. 

There was an ache in Bobby’s chest for the other man that he wanted to soothe, but AJ won’t let him. Bobby closed his eyes, wishing he knew how to make this right. 

“I’m sorry,” Bobby whispered. “I’m sorry they didn’t tell you. I’m sorry this happened.” 

He felt AJ shift, and bring his other hand up to hug Bobby properly. He didn’t say anything at first, but then quietly he replied, “It’s not your fault.” 

“I’m sorry” Bobby echoed. He didn’t know what else to say. He pulled his arm tighter around AJ’s shoulders, having to lean up to do so. “I- I… I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

The hallway was quiet as they stood in their embrace. AJ didn’t reply but Bobby could feel his head move down, closer to his neck. Bobby brought his fingers into the short hairs at the bottom of his head and scratched lightly. 

When he felt AJ’s fingers splay out over his lower back, Bobby sighed in relief, knowing AJ was giving in. 

“Do you think we can sneak out of here?” Bobby whispered in his ear. 

He could feel AJ glancing around over his head. “Yeah, but… why?” He asked, sounding confused. 

“Let’s go back to the apartment,” Bobby answered, rubbing a small circle into his shoulder. “We don’t need to be here. Let me sit on your lap and make love to you.” 

AJ was once again quiet, but he pressed his face into Bobby’s neck. Bobby could feel the other man take a deep inhale and slide his arms around Bobby’s midsection, hugging him tighter than before. He exhaled slowly and lessened his grip. “Yeah, ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :)


End file.
